Electronic converters such as Analog to Digital Converters (ADCs) and Digital to Analog Converters (DACs) have enabled seamless transitions between the analog and digital domain. Owing to developments of these devices, sophisticated digital signal processing (DSP) techniques can be implemented to improve the performance of many systems. These techniques have proven to be crucial to meet the increasing data rate requirement in optical networks. In the coming years, line rates in excess of 400 Gbps are expected to be deployed to meet the growing traffic requirements.
As these bandwidths increase, new impairments arise that may severely limit the performance of high-speed systems. Therefore, new models are required to simulate such devices in the presence of these new impairments, some of which maybe frequency dependent. These impairments include quantization, timing jitter, bandwidth limitations and noise. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and device for accurately simulating a high-speed signal into a representation of an analog or a digital signal.